Prey
by nico229
Summary: Human Hanna and Vampire Caleb. Starcrossed lovers or match made in Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Back when mankind was in its early age creatures of light and darkness walked among the men. They would hear their prayers and their pleas and they would fulfill their requests. But in exchange they would require sacrifices.

Sometimes the sacrifices would be children and other times it would be young girls who had just reached their maiden age. No matter what the cause the sacrifices would take place and no one would stop them for fear of retribution had always been greater than the courage to fight back.

Thousands of years later when humanity lost its way and no one remembered the old ways, the forces returned to restore their rightful places as masters of this world. And thus in the small land of Rosewood our story begins.

Hanna groaned as she was dragged to a party hosted by Noel Kahn. She was in no mood for partying, not after her boyfriend Sean dumped her to start dating her stepsister Kate. Granted, she had never been one to mourn her losses so she walked inside the house with her head held high.

Dark, cold eyes followed her moves through the house as Hanna danced the night away, unaware of being stalked. She was having fun, her group of friends surrounding her and making her laugh while they joked or danced together. Eventually as the night approached the arrival of dawn she headed back to her car. .

Making her way back home Hanna stopped by the park, wanting to take a small walk through it. She knew that she should probably have headed home, but she felt a pull to walk among the trees until she entered a small meadow. Fireflies lit up as she passed them, giving an eerie light to the trees.

Hanna eventually stopped when she reached the middle of the meadow. She looked around herself and noticed how the first rays of light fell through the trees. Those eyes that watched her at the party studied her form in the daylight. Soon she would feel the pull to reach his side and he would once more finish running around his prey.

_Hanna closed her eyes for a second as a ray _of sunlight_ hit them. When she opened them she noticed a dark haired boy standing in front of her. He was staring at her, a smirk playing on his lips as Hanna felt unable to keep her eyes open. As she _fell_ to the ground, sleep catching her into his spell. _The_ stranger extended his arms and caught her. _.

_The grin on his face extended even further as he carried Hanna's body away. When she woke up she noticed that she was inside an unknown room, lying on a bed _with _silk sheets covering her body. Frowning, Hanna got up and walked to the window to look outside. She froze on her spot when she noticed the blue sea surrounding the house and the stars _that_ lit up the sky. _

_-"You finally awoke." A soft velvet like voice was all Hanna could hear before she turned to see the boy from earlier standing a few feet away from her. Frowning, she tried to open her mouth and ask _him who_ he was, but to her surprise no _words_ came out of it. "While I usually like the way you laugh when you are happy, I will not allow you to use your voice for a long while. The only word you'll be able to say _will_ be my name." _.

_Hanna took a step backwards as the boy advanced to stand in front of her. His finger _traced_ down her neck, going down further on her body _and_ touching her breasts. Hanna wanted to scream and hit him, but at the same time she felt a pull towards him. _

_The boy took a step further and placing his hand around Hanna's head he brought his lips to _hers_, kissing her playfully. His hand trailed down Hanna's body and she widened her eyes once she realized that suddenly both their clothes were gone, leaving them clad in their underwear. Drowsiness hit her once more as Hanna felt tired again. _

_The boy kissed her once more before he carried her to the bed. Placing her down, he removed her underwear while Hanna felt trapped in a _dreamlike_ state. His hands caressed her breasts and spread her legs as his head went between her thighs. He smirked against her womanhood before he dipped his tongue inside it. _.

_Hanna threw her head back, a fire starting to gather in her lower belly as the stranger worked her body into a frenzy. The waves of _her_ orgasm hit her and Hanna dropped her head on the pillows, _sleep_ effulging her. _

She woke up with a gasp in her room. Confusion was written on her face as she noticed that she was wearing her clothes from the previous evening. Sighing in relief, Hanna headed over to the bathroom and took a shower, her mind going over the strange dream that she had after coming home from the party the previous evening.

Making her way back inside the room, she gasped when she noticed a small note waiting for her on her nightstand. "_Soon we shall meet again, my beloved._"

**Hello everyone,**

**Sometimes I like to play wih classic clichees so I'm going to do my own version of a classic literature theme : vampires. I hope you guys liked this first chapter. So read and review. Happy PLL day. To those of you that are Irish, Happy Saint Patrick's Day.**

**Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

Teens moved through the high school halls, making it full of life, joy, and drama. Hanna avoided the conversations going on around her and walked straight to her next class and took a seat near her best friend. Spencer Hastings, a tall brunette, smiled at her arrival and then frowned upon seeing the petite blonde enter the classroom.

-"_Shit, Hanna. __What__ happened to you? Did you and Kate get into a fight or something? You look..._"

-"_I look better than I feel, actually. I had a weird dream after the party last Friday. And I don't remember how I got home after the party ended._" Hanna put her head on her desk, letting her blonde locks cover her eyes.

-"_Do you want to skip class? I could cover for you if you'd like._" Spencer watched Hanna as she stretched a little in her seat just as the bell rang. The classroom filled with more students that took their seats and waited for their teacher.

-"_No. It's ok. I'd rather spend the day at school __than__ go home and stare at my walls, unable to sleep. Lately every time__ I __close my eyes I keep having the same dream I had after the party. They are wet dreams and it's always the same boy that appears in them._"

Spencer turned her head to Hanna and grinned. Her friend no longer seemed so broken hearted after her breakup with Sean. Not if her words about her dreams were true. "_Anyone we know? Who is this __mystery__ lover?_"

The conversation was interrupted when the teacher entered the classroom. Hanna turned her attention to him, trying to stay focused on the lesson. She closed her eyes for a moment and found herself back in the room where she had been before.

_The young man was not there and Hanna noticed a door and walked through it, entering a __dimly lit__ hallway. She continued to walk until she reached a library where the boy was standing by a fireplace, a wine glass in his hand. _

_-"I'm impressed you managed to make your way back here __without me__, beloved. It takes a strong mind and soul to be able to do such things, but I'm not surprised to see you __possess__ them both."_

_Hanna gritted her teeth. She still felt a pull towards him, but she also realized that she was slowly starting to resist it. The boy grinned at her and in a flash got behind Hanna, scaring her at the sudden movement. _

_His hand circled her waist, keeping her body pressed to his while he brought his head closer to her neck __and took in her sent__. He placed a small kiss on her neck, his lips caressing it thoughtfully before Hanna felt excruciating pain as he bit her neck._

_Fear and terror __swept__ her body as she felt unable to move while he sucked her blood. He soon released her, a __deep__ moan escaping his chest as __he__ touched Hanna's wound. His cold __skin__ touching Hanna's warm __skin__ made her shiver. She pushed herself away from him and looked him in the eyes. Her own eyes widened as she saw his lips colored by her own blood. He couldn't be a ... _

_-"__Do not fear me. __For__ you are of the few I deem worthy to protect, Hanna. No one shall harm you while I am around and in time you will learn to know and embrace this new life that awaits just like I __did__ a long, long time ago.__" _

_-"__Who are you?__" Hanna opened her mouth and mouthed the question, waiting for his answer. Before she could hear it, though, she felt her eyes close for a second and someone shaking her._

-"_Hanna! Wake up, Hanna!_" Spencer's panicked voice made Hanna snap her eyes open. She noticed she was on the classroom floor, a worried Spencer standing above her and studying her. Hanna tried to sit up while the professor entered the classroom, followed by the school nurse.

It was only then that Hanna noticed that everyone around her was giving her a curious look. Focusing on Spencer's words, Hanna learned that she had apparently fainted during her class, scaring both her friend and the teacher. They had been unable to wake her up for well over half an hour.

Hanna tried to raise herself from the ground, her hand automatically going to her neck that was throbbing painfully. She felt weak and scared to fall asleep or become unconscious once more. What in the world was going on?

**Hello hello lovelies, **

**I'm impressed with the positive response you guys have given me over the first chapter. It was so refreshing o read all of you reviews and encouraging words. I'm trying to keep a balance between sexy, dark and mistery in this fic which is why the chapters will probably be shorter than what I usually do. hopefully I'll be able to update all of my fics more often. Now are you guys ready for the finale? sadly I doubt we'll get any Haleb kiss in it. Whch annoys me. Everyone kissed this season minus Haleb. :( Damn you Marlene and your favoriting your ships. But on the positive note at least we have the stable relationship none of the other couples had in this season. I'm so proud of Caleb being there for Hanna through this what are your thoughts?**

**Nico**


	3. Chapter 3

The day passed by quickly. Hanna's mom took her to the hospital once she learned of her fainting. Hanna was submitted to testing, which concluded that she had a severe case of anemia. Her doctor recommended that she take some vitamins and get some rest and then Hanna was released home.

The trip back home was made in silence. Ashley focused on the road while Hanna looked out the window, her mind replaying the strange dreams she kept having. Once she got home she took out her textbooks and laptop and started doing her homework while her mom ordered dinner.

Her computer placed on the bed in front of her and her hands typing furiously on the keyboard kept Hanna's mind busy. A sudden flicker of the lights made her raise her head and freeze on her bed. Leaning on her desk and staring at her was the mystery boy.

Hanna panicked as she was now certain of two things. He was real and her mom was inside the house as well. That could only mean trouble if she were to see a stranger inside Hanna's bedroom.

-"_Relax, beloved. I only came here to apologize. I should not have let myself get carried away. As a result you had to go to the hospital and I'm sorry for that. It was not my intention to hurt you. I also came to answer your question. My name is Caleb._"

-"_Caleb?_" Hanna felt a strange sensation going through her body as she said his name. For some reason it felt like the name suited him. Looking back at him she felt her throat dry. If it weren't for the fact that he had scared the living day light out of her with his actions, Hanna would have considered him to be a real hottie.

Caleb smirked, watching her silently. When Hanna raised her eyebrow at him, wondering what he was smiling about, his grin widened. Hanna frowned at this. When he took a step towards her she fidgeted and moved near the wall. Going out the door was not an option because he would beat her to it.

-"_Relax, beloved. The only reason I am grinning is the fact that it was the first time you said my name. It is not a thing to take likely. Rest assured I will not harm your mother, for I know she means _the_ whole world to you._"

-"_Hanna? Dinner's ready. _Comedownstairs_ to eat._" Ashley's voice made Hanna's blood freeze once more. She threw Caleb a glance, unsure of what to do next. He simply shrugged, his shoulders indicating she should answer her mom.

-"_I'll be there in a minute, mom._" Hanna continued to face Caleb, not knowing what to do next. He simply walked next to her bed and leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to Hanna's lips before he released her.

-"_Go eat your dinner. I meant what I said. _Your _mother is safe with me. But I advise you not to reveal my presence to your friends, especially Spencer. I can't guarantee their safety. I'll see you soon, Hanna._" And just like that he was gone in the blink of an eye. Hanna remained on her bed for a long time, staring at the place he had last been. She had no idea how to deal with this entire mess. Just what on earth had she done to capture Caleb's attention?

Outside the house Caleb leaned against the tree and watched Hanna through her window. Going inside her house uninvited had been both foolish and careless on his behalf, for he now carried injuries. He, however, needed to apologize to her about his previous mistake.

His Intended Offering held the power to destroy him if she rejected him. Caleb needed to tread this matter carefully. He had spent hundreds of years waiting for Hanna's arrival. He would not risk her being exposed to his world before she truly understood what it meant.

**Hello lovelies.**

**I'm back with chapter 3 of Prey. How are you holding out on the PLL hiatus? I want to remind everyone that is reading this story that the writers are currently deciding the major storylines for season 6. Now for all intents and purposes we need to gather our strength and every Tuesday we should tweet them asking for a Haleb love scene to happen. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so hit the review button and let me know what you guys think. Also make sure to check out my other stories "Escape from the doll house" and "Accidental Collision" and let me know what you think about them.**

**Nico**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna returned to her room after she ate her dinner and finished her homework. She felt terrified at the idea of falling asleep once more. Whatever her connection to this Caleb was, she had no desire to be pulled back inside that room again.

Sighing, Hanna got ready for bed and then went to sleep. A restless night followed for her as she tossed and turned in her bed. When the sun rose, Hanna groggily opened her eyes and noticed she was still inside her room. For whatever reason Caleb had kept his distance from her.

An entire week went by quickly and Hanna felt unnerved that Caleb continued to keep his distance from her. As the week finished Hanna reached a point where she felt confused once more. Had she been dreaming? Was Caleb real? What did he want from her?

When Friday came Hanna met with her friends for a girls' night out. They went to a movie and then decided to go dancing. As soon as she entered the club Hanna felt that pull once more. Cautiously looking around she felt relieved that Caleb wasn't in her sight.

Spencer grabbed Hanna's hands and the two made their way to an available booth and sat down while the rest of their gang, Emily and Aria, headed for the bar to order something to drink. As soon as their drinks arrived the girls cheered, taking sips from their cocktails.

Hanna once more took a glance through the club, wondering where exactly Caleb was hiding. That connection she felt towards him was getting stronger by the minute. Sighing in frustration, Hanna decided to head out on the dance floor.

She slowly started dancing, closing her eyes and losing herself in the music. Opening her eyes once more she spotted Caleb watching her dance from across the floor. The look that he gave her was territorial. Hanna threw him a small grin before turning away and heading over to the place where Aria was dancing.

As the pair continued to dance, grinding against each other, Hanna realized Caleb was watching her every move so she continued teasing him. For some reason she felt the need to make him snap. She wanted to test his control. Caleb, however, seemed to read her mind for he kept his distance through the night.

Once the girls finished dancing and their drinks they headed home. Hanna shivered as she stared outside the taxi's window. Making her way inside her house, she quickly got ready for bed. Once she was between her sheets she closed her eyes, waiting patiently for something to happen.

_-"I do not advise you to push my patience with petty _actions_ like the one you did tonight. Beloved, you will not like it if I snap someone's head because they came _into contact_ with your body." _Caleb's_ voice against her ear made Hanna shiver. Her _heartbeat_ increased as she opened her eyes and noticed that they were _back_ in the room. _

_Caleb kept his hands on her waist, tracing patterns on her skin, causing Hanna to have goosebumps. She slowly turned around to look at him. Staring into his eyes, Hanna raised her hand and traced his face, making him close his eyes at her touch. _.

_-"Caleb." Her soft whisper made him open his eyes. He brought one of his hands to her neck, keeping her head still while his lips _claimed_ hers. It was the sweetest kiss Caleb had ever given her and Hanna felt herself responding to it. _

_She moaned against his lips while her hands traveled all the way to his hair. Soon she felt Caleb push her away. Staring at him confused, Hanna felt surprised when she heard him tell her it was time to return back home. _

_-"There's only so much time you get to spend here before getting drained of energy. Your body needs rest and I don't plan on keeping you from _getting_ it. But rest assured we will discuss tonight's consequences soon." _.

And just like that Hanna woke up back home in her bed just as her clock struck 3 am. Sighing in frustration, she hit her pillow. Damn him for making her want him and damn him for not giving her what she felt that she needed...

**Hy guys,**

**I'm sad to inform you that due to lack of feedback on the stories I'm currently working on I've decided to stop wrting once I finish the fics I'm currently working on. It has been one hell of a rde that I've experienced ever since I joined this world but now it must come to an end. I've seen a lot of peopl complain about the lack of Haleb writers and fanfictions existing on the internet. Guess what the lack of reviews is a big factor for that. I ersonally have always been motivated by your thoughts. For some reason you guys just won't review. So I'm sad to inform you that unless things change I ill stop writing. **

**Thank you for all of your attention.**

**Nico**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna spent her weekend away from Rosewood. She would sometimes take her mom's car and drive away to clear her head. She usually did that when she was freaking out about one of her exams or whenever she was forced to attend dinner at her dad's place.

Pulling up to a small motel she walked inside the lobby and got a room. She went to her room and placing her bags on the floor she went out to the balcony to stare at the trees. She remained there watching the trees in silence until she started freezing. Turning her body around, she jumped slightly as she noticed that Caleb was leaning against the wall outside her room.

Sighing, Hanna passed his body and entered the room, waiting for him to join her. She frowned when she noticed he remained outside the room. Sitting on the bed Hanna studied Caleb's body. He seemed to be very fit, which made Hanna curious about him.

Was he a vampire or not? Had she dreamed of him sucking her blood? Did he eat any food? Was he dead or alive? Did he exercise to keep in shape or not? Just how much of the myths she knew of vampires were true?

-"_You have a very agitated mind, beloved. Yes I am a vampire. I do feed on human blood. I don't eat food nor do I need to exercise. Most of the things you know about vampires are true._" Caleb grinned at her. "_I can read your mind and I'm quite good at hypnotizing people. I can't walk in the sunlight and I hate garlic._"

Hanna watched him, shocked. He basically answered every freaking question she had in her mind. Every single terrifying thought that had crossed Hanna's mind returned. And more terrifying questions appeared. Like why was he interested in her? What did she do to get his attention? What did he want from her?

Caleb walked inside the room and kneeling in front of Hanna he raised her head up, forcing her to stare into his chocolate orbs. As she did so Hanna started to feel that well known drowsiness appear again.

-"_Relax. Haven't I said you have nothing to fear of me? I know that this is a lot to take in, but rest _assured_ you are safe as I will never hurt you or those that you care about. I have spent too much time waiting and searching for you to risk _losing_ you again. Rest now and worry not. _You_ are safe with me._"

Sleep took over Hanna's body as she succumbed to the darkness. Caleb gently picked her up and lowered her body on the bed. He made sure to cover her with a blanket, keeping her petite frame next to him. His hand traced patterns on Hanna's body as he made decisions of his next course of action.

Hanna was finally ready to learn more of the world he lived in and Caleb felt relieved she was reaching the point where soon she would be ready to know the real reason why they were bonded together...

**So guys I****'m back with a new chapter. Thank you to everyone that has left a review on the last chapter. I'll try to answer some of the quickly.**

**Tacker23 thank you for reviewing.**

**Laura I promise that you'll know the answer to your question in the next chapter.**

**Livvy after my sister ripped me a new one I decided that I would reconsider if I will stop writing once these fics are over.**

**David thank you for always reviewing all of my fics on every single chapter. **

**Guest rest assured I will get to the finish line with the fics I'm working. Further than that it's all up to you guys.**

**Safrena, babe your words are magic to my ears.**

**Anon 2 please tell me who is the person that always leaves reviews on my fics because believe me I have noticed you.**

**Anon 3 thank you for reviewing.**

**Bladgleyluvr, I'm going to do an evaluation once I finish the stories I'm working on and decide if I will continue to write or not.**

**I wanted to clear this with everyone. I will put everything in balance once these fics are over. I always tried to keep you guys in the loop about what was going on with me. Now remember to read and Review before you leave.**

**Thank you,**

**Nico**


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb got up from the motel bed, making sure not to disturb Hanna's sleep. He had spent many nights watching her sleep, guarding her so that nothing would disrupt her slumber. His mind quickly returned to the day he had first seen her months ago.

_Caleb walked around the small town of Rosewood. He never understood why he felt the need to come back to this little town over and over again _throughout_ time. He had traveled the world in _its_ wholeness and yet he felt compelled to _constantly _return to this town. _

_Caleb was about to return to his place for the night when his eyes caught glimpse of a blonde girl. He stopped _in_ his tracks before making his way _closer to her_. She turned towards her friend and laughed. Caleb couldn't believe his eyes. She was there standing in front of him. Finally, he had found her. _

_Taking a step towards _her_, Caleb stopped. She seemed different now than the person he remembered. Surely a kidnapping would not be the best way to _get to_ know each other. So with great restraint, Caleb _kept some distance from her and decided not to introduce himself at the moment. He wanted to know more about her and her life first so he decided to discreetly follow her to find out more information before making his way back to his place to turn in for the night.

_Caleb tossed and turned _in_ his bed, _the_ silk sheets covering _the_ lower parts of his body while sleep evaded him. How could he had been so foolish _to let her_ walk away from him instead of just _taking_ her back to his place? _

_He had been searching for her for so long. _The_ pain and need to find her _burned_ him every moment _that _she wasn't at his side. Why did he allow her to _evade him _again instead of claiming her and bringing her back home with him? _

_She didn't seem aware of who she was or what her purpose in life really was. Not that he would blame her. A lot of the old ways had been forgotten over the centuries. Caleb had spent _years_ mourning her loss and searching for her _and_ now that he _had_ found her again, he let her walk _away_. _

_Sighing, Caleb _got out of _bed and headed out to his balcony, watching the sea. _He had learned a lot about the girl from following her, the first thing being that her name was Hanna Marin.

He also_ learned of the fact that she was dating _an asshole_. Caleb had to refrain from smashing the boy's head against a wall and breaking his neck. He only _done_ so because he had realized that the boy was cheating on Hanna. So Caleb made sure to move a couple of things _along that would force _Hanna to find out the truth _soon_. _

Caleb hoped that once Hanna discovered the truth about her boyfriend cheating on her that she would pick herself up easily and move on. He didn't want to see her dwell upon her failed relationship. He also hoped she would keep an open mind once he revealed himself to her.

_Unfortunately for both Caleb and Hanna, his own need and pull towards her had made him realize that he was running out of time. He would soon have to find a way of convincing her to take her _rightful_ place. And it would be no easy feat to do so given her feisty stubborn _ways_. So Caleb decided to resort to the oldest _trick_ in the book: _seducing_ Hanna and mentally preparing her for what was to come and what was expected of her. _

Caleb's thoughts were interrupted when heard Hanna sigh in her sleep. He slowly turned his body back towards the bed as he noticed the late hour of the night. He would soon have to leave Hanna to get some rest himself. Staring at her sleeping form now made Caleb even more determined to claim her as his own and for both of them to finally acquire the peace they both truly wanted...

Hey everyone.

So we**'re getting closer and closer to getting answers about everything going on in this fic/ Anon/Guest I'm glad I made you open your mind to new possibilities. I honestly wanted to try and do something new. I blame SereneCalamity for it. If she can write a Haleb biker story I saw no reason for me not to write a Haleb vampire fic. Now I hope you guys like this chapter. Remember to review.**

**Nico**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna woke up alone the following morning. She was not surprised to see that Caleb was gone. Getting out of the bed, she took a shower and then headed out of the room to get something to eat. After that, she stayed inside the motel room the entire day thinking about the connection she had with Caleb. When the night came she headed to the balcony door and opened it.

-"You might want to pay more attention when you leave your windows open. Anyone can come inside." Caleb's voice once more came from inside the room. Hanna turned to see him settled in the middle of the bed, his hands behind his head while his eyes were closed.

-"And why would I do that? So far the only unwanted attention that I've received is yours. And I've yet to know what I did to earn such a thing." Hanna shot back at him while she raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

-"Perhaps I should tell you why you've caught my attention. Or maybe I should just let you boil a little longer." Caleb grinned when he heard her annoyed sigh before finally opening his eyes. Hanna took a step back when she saw them. She felt her skin burning all over her body. His eyes seemed to be so lifeless and yet also so compelling into making Hanna stare at him.

-"Tell me, beloved, are you familiar with the myth of Hades and Persephone?" Caleb got off the bed and quietly made his way to Hanna. His hand went to her face and rubbed her chin before going down further to her neck.

-"I am. What's that got to do with this?" Hanna raised her head to look at him while his hand brushed her hair from her neck, exposing it. Caleb bent his head down and placed a small kiss against her earlobe, making her shiver before turning his attention back to her.

-"Once upon a time those two gods existed. They are the point of origin for vampires if you want to know. Each and every single descendant of theirs that has been born over the centuries has an Intended out there, sort of like a soul mate. While we drink the blood of humans, the blood of the Intended would allow us to sate our thirst and never again feed on humans. You are my Intended and I've been searching for you for a long time."

Hanna took a step back when she heard him. Suddenly her world started spinning and she fainted. Caleb easily caught her body and transported her back to his place by the sea, leaving behind only a silent room full of lights.

He carried Hanna to the bed and placed her on it. As he had suspected, telling her so much information was too much for her. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, looking outside the balcony while his hand played with her hair absentmindedly. Come the new day, he would have to start telling her the rest of the story and find a way to convince her not to run again...

Hello lovelies,

I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like it and remember to review and let me know what you guys think. Also my life will be hectic in the next few days so I won't have much time available for writing. However I can assure you that I already have the next chapter for this fic written and edited and that I'll update it as soon as possible.

Nico


	8. Chapter 8

Hanna woke up with a gasp. She quickly took in her surroundings and realized she was once more in that room. Getting out of bed she made her way down the corridor, grateful Caleb hadn't changed her clothes or removed them when he brought her here.

She walked through the corridor slowly, taking in all the details that had escaped her mind the last time she had been there: the vibrant paintings and the old statues. She entered a dining hall and noticed that food was there on the table waiting for her. Frowning, she made her way out of the room despite being hungry.

She continued walking further down the hall and gasped when she found the entrance to what appeared to be a banquet hall. What shocked her the most was that inside the room there was a huge painting of Caleb and a young woman. She was sitting in a chair while Caleb's hand was wrapped around her neck, his lips closing to the woman's neck while his eyes seemed to be staring at Hanna. What was really shocking was the fact that she was the woman in the painting.

Feeling that she had had enough, Hanna decided to search for an exit out of that place. Turning on her heels she collided with Caleb's body. His arms went around her waist, holding her close to him while he stared at her with an odd look on his face.

-"I can't let you leave, beloved. Not before I explain everything to you. So please just hear me out, will you?" Caleb tightened his grip on Hanna's waist, making it impossible for her to escape him. An odd silence passed between them as Hanna felt a strange pull towards him. She raised her hand and brought his head to hers, her lips hungrily searching for his.

Caleb moaned as his hands pressed her body harder against his. Hanna felt him remove her clothes, using that strange method he had before. And yet she could not bring herself to care as Caleb's hand lowered to her womanhood and one of his fingers entered her.

Hanna sighed at his sudden intrusion and soon felt heat waves cross her entire body. Caleb continued to work her into a frenzy, his mouth lowering on her body while his other hand was pressed to her lower back, keeping her steady. Hanna screamed his name as she felt herself explode into stars. He looked up from between her legs, watching her eyes. With a flick of his hands, Hanna suddenly realized they moved to another bedroom. .

Caleb placed her body on the bed, one of his legs parting hers. He looked at her intently before she sighed, nodding that it was okay for him to proceed. Hanna threw her head against the pillows, moaning as Caleb entered her. He set a brutally fast pace that Hanna could barely keep up with.

His hand went to her neck for support while her legs wrapped around his waist. Hanna threw her hand on the pillow near her head and Caleb's hand covered it, their fingers entwining. She closed her eyes and let him take control of both their bodies, moaning his name as she reached her release once more.

Caleb continued to move inside of her until he felt her reach her third peak. He let himself fall over the edge, covering Hanna's mouth in a scorching kiss. Once their breathing calmed down Caleb's arms wrapped around Hanna's body while they lay there on the bed.

-"The woman in the painting is you. Or more exactly you are her reincarnation. She, just like you, was my Intended. I sadly lost her in an accident. When an Intended dies the vampire has two options left. They can either commit suicide or they can wait for centuries until that person reincarnates. I chose to wait and search for you. And I finally got you back. I finally have you by my side."

-"So you're using me as a replacement to a dead person, as her doppelganger?" Hanna felt her bile rise in her throat as she realized just how far the ramifications of her actions extended. She had just slept with a maniac who was looking for a replacement for a dead woman.

-"Your appearance was what helped me find you, Hanna. But had you not come here all on your own nights ago, I would've eventually accepted that you are not her, the one that I've been searching for. Know this, beloved, only an Intended is capable of doing such things."

-"Then what is it that you want from me? Why am I here?" Hanna groaned as she felt Caleb's hand sneak further down her body as his mouth kissed her shoulder and her neck.

-"I want you to remain by my side, to be my Intended out of your free will. To stop me from ever needing to drink another human's blood. To link me to this world and life through yours. That is what I want." Hanna sighed as Caleb went further down, exploring her body once more. "Will you do it Hanna?"

_She thought _about_ everything that he told her about himself _and _about what he expected from her. Could she do it? Was she able to live with such a burden? Was she ready to _make_ such a big commitment for the rest of her life? Was the pull she felt towards him and the great sex they had enough for her to agree to his request? Hanna opened her eyes and looked at his head, his lips circling her womanhood, before finally giving him her answer..._

-The End

**So I know you guys will be pissed by this ending but I really wanted this fic to be short and hot and filled with sexy scenes, but also full of darkness. As for Hanna's answer? I don't know what she should choose. I never did know what her answer would be or what she should choose. That's why I'm leaving it like this with an open ending. Each of you gets to decide what her answer should be like. So what do you think ?**

**Nico**


End file.
